Tress
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Former Sith Council Members Category: Sith Members Early Life Tress was born on Csilla to the Eighth Ruling Family. He joined the Chiss Expansionary Fleet at a young age seven working mainly with smaller tasks. He made it to Major then weird things happened in his daily life. He could out perform many other Chiss who were much older and stronger then he was. Until 14 he had no knowledge of his very own Force Potential. When he was a little older then 14 a Jedi killed his mother and father. The Chiss became so enraged he attacked the Jedi. He was merely looked upon with any treat. Using this advantage he used the Force to break the Jedi's necks. Tress quickly left Csilla with the Jedi's sabers and traveled around the universe searching for meaning with his abilities. He was later captured by a Sith when he tried to steal from them. The Sith, however, had different plans for the Chiss. He was brought to the Sith Empire by Vexen. He joined the Empire and very quickly they saw much force abilities starting to shine. Apprenticeship To be trained as a Sith he had to find a Master to show him the ways of the force. He requested Bastilla, he didn't know why but after seeing her many times at Ni'novia he felt a connection. He didn't know if this was a connection to be trained by her so he simply asked. Bastilla thought long and hard, she was very dedicated with many things including the Sith Council the Commandos and many other things. She agreed to it and Tress' training took way. However he slowly became a rogue apprentice and often displeased his Master. Eventually she dropped him as an Apprentice due to his lack of passions. He slowly trained him self in the ways of the Force and learned from multiple Masters temporarily, it was slow going but Tress turned his failure into a passion, a passion to become a powerful Sith. It took a while until he started progressing set by set. After much time he progressed far enough to become an Acolyte. Also at this time he joined both the Sith Navy led by Kracor and the Nymean Ascendancy led by Trivas. Acolyte He was an Acolyte for a short time. Tress took advantage of his training in the Sith Navy and the Nymean Ascendancy to push him further into the force. As an Acolyte he went many places and learned from many Force Masters. The Chiss progressed a ton away from the Sith that lived on Ni'novia. He grew restless as an Acolyte and wanted more. I the NA he was made a Major and a Commodore in the Navy. Emperor Trivas then promoted him to Master after seeing how skilled he became. Mastership As a Master Tress continued to grow in the force. His skilled were used many times during the War with the GA and fought in many battles. He fought at Nextun, Sparor IV, Nolix, Spilo, and in other battles. Every battle he was in the Sith won. Tress took a small break from the war to heal and meditate on the battles he had fought in. In doing so he trained his first apprentice, Andlat, who had first been trained by Nyne maker of the Sith Council. However Nyne died in a large attack by the Jedi. Andlat was with him and narrowly escaped. After taking a long journey back to Ni'novia Tress agreed to train him which brought him closer to the force. While he was a Master Tress also made it through the ranks of the Navy, up to Fleet Admiral. Because of his success in many battles word reached Tress' first Master, Bastilla. At first Bastilla didn't pay to much attention, she didn't want to give Tress a second chance since what he did during his Apprentice training. However after a mission, Bastilla saw that she needed his skills and accepted him into the Commandos. Lordship After a few more battles Master Tress had finally made it to Lord. Again, Emperor Trivas brought Tress' name to the Council to vote him to the rank of Sith Lord. They did and word got quickly to Tress of his promotion. One battle Tress went on once he became Lord was to Spilo. He also began his training as a Commando. He heavily trained with Bastilla. During there training the two of them figured out that the bond that had thought they had earlier was in fact a bond, however a different kind of bond. Once Tress promoted Bastilla and Tress became a couple and are still to this day. After the Galactic War Ten years after the Galactic War Tress had gained leadership of the CHiss and Csilla itself. Tress was a leader that many loved, but after ten years of ruling Tress stepped down and handed over his rule. Tress then spent his time doing various things, many of which are known only to him. About three months later Tress joined the Mandalorians in a pursuit to learn more of those who are Non-Force Sensitive. Other Information *Species: Chiss *Height: 2.51 meters *Weight: 81 kilograms *Homeworld: Csilla *Age: 49 standard years old *Appearance: Blue Skin, Red Eyes, Short Black Hair. Tress appears tall and intimidating to most. He is a calm and manipulating person who observes every detail.